Роман Владимирович Ставицкий
Роман Владимирович Ставицкий (род. 11 июня 1930) - российский ученый. Специалист в области дозиметрии. В 1954 году закончил Ленинградский электротехнический институт. После института начал работать на заводе Мосрентген. В 1957 году перешел в Московскую рентгеновскую станцию. Занялся ядерной медициной. 20 лет проработал старшим преподавателем, затем доцентом кафедры радиационной гигиены Центрального института усовершенствования врачей. В 1966 году защитил кандидатскую диссертацию по теме "Дозиметрическое обоснование радиационной безопасности в рентгенодиагностических кабинетах" (науч. руководители Ф. Г. Кротков и Ю. В. Сивинцев)Ставицкий, Роман Владимирович. Дозиметрическое обоснование радиационной безопасности в рентгенодиагностических кабинетах Текст : Автореферат дис. на соискание ученой степени кандидата технических наук / Моск. науч.-исслед. рентгено-радиол. ин-т. - Москва :и., 1966. - 14 с. - Тир. 350.. В 1975 году защитил докторскую диссертацию по теме "Исследование и обоснование характеристики квантового излучения, обеспечивающих безопасное применение его в медицине" (науч. консультанты те же)Ставицкий, Роман Владимирович. Исследование и обоснование характеристики квантового излучения, обеспечивающих безопасное применение его в медицине Текст : (Радиационно-гигиенический аспект) : Автореферат дис. на соискание ученой степени доктора биологических наук. (14.00.07) / Акад. мед. наук СССР. Науч.-исслед. ин-т гигиены труда и профессиональных заболеваний. - Москва :и., 1975. - 30 с. - Тираж 200.. В 1978 году перешел на работу в дозиметрическую лабораторию Российского научного центра рентгенорадиологии Минздравсоцразвития (ранее назывался Московский рентгенологический институт), работал в должности заведующего. Совмещал научную работу с преподавательской деятельностью в Научно-практическом центре медицинской радиологии Департамента здравоохранения г. Москвы. В 1980 году присвоено звание профессора. Области научных интересов: клиническая дозиметрия, планирование лучевой терапии, разработка методов и средств для оценки уровней облучения при лучевой диагностике и лучевой терапии, контроль состояния организма посредством многопараметрических компьютерных систем. Под его руководством был создан и внедрен в производство прибор ИНДОР-С для оценки эффективности доз, получаемых пациентами при рентгенорадиологических исследованиях, и разработаны программы для их определения. Награжден Орденом дружбы народов за работу в зонах, пострадавших от аварии на ЧАЭС, а также многочисленными почетными дипломами, и был неоднократно признан "Ученым года" США и Великобритании. Труды Р. В. Ставицкий - автор 32 монографий и свыше 600 публикаций в различных научных журналах и изданиях. Обладатель 40 авторских свидетельств и патентов. Сборник статей * Кровь – индикатор состояния организма и его систем. статей Ред. Р.В. Ставицкий. - М.: МНПИ, 1999. Методические пособия и рекомендации # Ставицкий, Р. В. Методическое пособие по контролю защиты в рентгеновских кабинетах лечебных учреждений Текст / Под ред. Ф. Г. Кроткова ; М-во здравоохранения СССР. Центр. ин-т усовершенствования врачей (ЦОЛИУв). Кафедра радиац. гигиены. — Москва: и., 1967. — 40 с. — 220 экз. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Методическое пособие для практических занятий по радиометрии альфа- и бета-излучений Текст / Под ред. Ф. Г. Кроткова ; М-во здравоохранения СССР. Центр. ин-т усовершенствования врачей. Кафедра радиац. гигиены. — Москва: и., 1967 дан. 1968. — 43 с. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Методическое пособие для практического занятия по индивидуальному фотоконтролю Текст / Под ред. Ф. Г. Кроткова ; М-во здравоохранения СССР. Центр. ин-т усовершенствования врачей. Кафедра радиац. гигиены. — Москва: и., 1967 1968. — 18 с. — 225 экз. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Методическое пособие по дозиметрической подготовке к дистанционной лучевой терапии / И. Е. Пасынкова, М-во здравоохранения СССР. Центр. ин-т усовершенствования врачей (ЦОЛИУв). – Москва, 1972. — 43 с. — 1000 экз. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Радиационно-гигиенические аспекты дентальной рентгенодиагностики Метод. рекомендации / Риж. мед. ин-т; Р. В. Ставицкий и др. — Рига: МЗ ЛатвССР, 1984. — 103 с. – 400 экз. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Методика определения дозовых нагрузок при массовых флюорографических обследованиях населения Метод. рекомендации (с правом переизд. мест. органами здравоохранения) / М-во здравоохранения РСФСР; Р. В. Ставицкий и др. – М.: Б. и., 1988. – 23 с. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Контроль условий радиационной безопасности при маммографии : Метод. рекомендации (с правом переизд. мест. органами здравоохранения / М-во здравоохранения РСФСР; Р. В. Ставицкий и др. – М.: Б. и., 1988. – 21 с. – 400 экз. # Ставицкий Р. В. Контроль и ограничение дозовых нагрузок на пациентов при рентгенологических исследованиях : методические рекомендации / В. М. Ставицкий. – М. : Минздрав РФ, 1993. – 16 с. Монографии # Ставицкий, Р. В. Основы радиационной защиты в рентгенологической практике / Р. В. Ставицкий, В. П. Виктурина. – Москва : Медицина, 1968. — 108 с. – (Б-ка практ. врача). – 8000 экз. # Ставицкий Р.В. Дозиметрические характеристики радиационной безопасности пациентов и персонала при рентгенологических исследованиях. В кн.:Профилактика лучевых поражений,1968,вып.I,50-88. # Ставицкий Р.В.,Виктоурина В.П. Основи на радиационната защита в рентгенологичната практика. София: Медицина и физкультура, 1969. # Лагунова И. Г. Технические основы рентгеновской диагностики / И. Г. Лагунова, Э. Г. Чикирдин, Р. В. Ставицкий, М. В. Пославская. – Москва : Медицина, 1973. — 160 с. – (Б-ка практ. врача). – 10000 экз. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Определение генетически значимых доз за счет медицинской рентгенологии в Иркутске / Е. С. Долмат, Гос. ком. по использованию атомной энергии СССР. – Москва : Атомиздат, 1974. — 11 с. # Тканевые дозы при рентгенологических исследованиях / И. Х. Рабкин, Р. В. Ставицкий, Н. Н. Блинов, Ю. Д. Васильев. – Москва : Медицина, 1985. — 223 с. – 6000 экз. # Ставицкий Р.В., Павлова М.К., Лебедев Л.А., Кальницкий С.А. Дозовые нагрузки на детей при рентгенологических исследованиях. – М.: КАБУР, 1993. – 164 с. # Ставицкий Р.В., Блинов Н.Н., Рабкин И.Х., Лебедев Л.А. Радиационная защита в медицинской рентгенологии. – М.: Кабур, 1994. – 272 с. # Подлящук Е.Л., Рахманин Ю.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Сергиенко Н.Н. Лучевая терапия неопухолевых заболеваний: пособие для врачей. – М.: Медицина, 1999. – 29 с. # Аспекты клинической дозиметрии. - Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Гуслистый В.П. и др.; под. ред. Р.В.Ставицкого.- М.: МНПИ, 2000. - 388 с. # Харченко В.П., Каприн А.Д., Ставицкий Р.В., Паньшин Г.А., Костин А.А. Интервенционная радиология: рак мочевого пузыря. - Москва: 2002. - 146 с. # Медицинская рентгенология: технические аспекты, клинические материалы, радиационная безопасность. Ред. Р.В. Ставицкий. – М.: МНПИ, 2003. – 346 с. # Варшавский Ю.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Визуализация заболеваний тазобедренного сустава и контроль эндопротезирования. — М.: Медицина, 2005. — 103 с. # Ставицкий Р.В., Паншин Г.А. Количественные оценки эффективности лечения рака молочной железы. – М.: РНЦРР, 2007. – 190 с. # Ставицкий Р.В. Периферический рак легкого: количественная оценка эффективности радикального химиолучевого лечения / Р.В. Ставицкий, Г.А. Паньшин. – Москва : ИПФ Гарт, 2008. – 217 с. # Ставицкий Р. В., Бархударов Р. М., Лебедев Л. А. Контроль и эффект действия малых доз облучения в результате аварии на ЧАЭС. Москва, 2011. – 92 с. # Ставицкий, Р. В. Количественная оценка гомеостатической активности здоровых и больных людей / Р. В. Ставицкий, Л. А. Лебедев, А. Л. Лебедев, А. Ю. Смыслов. - М. : ГАРТ, 2013. - 130 с. # Современные методы диагностики туберкулёза и контроля за его лечением / Ставицкий Р.В., Солодкий В.А., Ратобыльский Г.В., Лебеденко И.М., Цыбульская Ю.А., Гавриков Б.М., Блинов А.Б. - Москва: Гарт, 2015. - 104 с. # Маммология / Боженко В.К., Борисов В.И., Бурдина И.И., Возный Э.К., Волченко Н.Н., Гуров С.Н., Дабагов А.Р., Добровольская Н.Ю., Ермощенкова М.В., Запирова С.Б., Зикиряходжаев А.Д., Зубарев А.В., Каприн А.Д., Киреева М.Н., Киселев В.И., Кондаков А.В., Кудинова Е.А., Мазо М.Л., Меладзе Н.В., Микушин С.Ю...Ставицкий Р.В. и др. Национальное руководство / Под редакцией А.Д. Каприна, Н.И. Рожковой. Москва, 2016. Сер. Национальные руководства (2-е издание, переработанное и дополненное) # Рентгенэндоваскулярная хирургия / Абросимов А.В., Айвазян Г.Г., Алекян Б.Г., Амбарцумян Г.А., Алшибая М.Д., Бабунашвили А.М., Берсенева М.И., Бокерия Л.А., Бузиашвили Ю.И., Ганюков В.И., Глянцев С.П., Голухова Е.З., Григорьев В.С., Закарян Н.В., Кадыров Б.А., Караев А.В., Карапетян Н.Г., Макаренко В.Н., Мерзляков В.Ю., Никитина Т.Г...Ставицкий Р.В. и др. Национальное Руководство. В 4-х томах / Под редакцией Б.Г. Алекяна. Москва, 2017. Том 2 Ишемическая болезнь сердца Справочники # Эквивалентные дозы в органах и тканях человека при рентгенологических исследованиях Текст : справочник / Р. В. Ставицкий и др. – Москва: Энергоатомиздат, 1989. — 175 с. – 7900 экз. # Васильев, В. Н., Лебедев, Л. А., Сидорин, В. П., Ставицкий, Р. В. Спектры излучения рентгеновских установок. Справочник. – М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1990. – 144 с. – 4600 экз. – ISBN 5-283-02974-3 # Эквивалентные дозы при рентгенотерапии : Справочник / Р.В.Ставицкий, В.Н.Васильев, В.П.Сидорин, Е.Л.Подлящук. – Москва : Энергоатомиздат, 1994. — 111 с. – 500 экз. – ISBN 5-283-03156-Х Статьи # Ставицкий Р. В. Об уменьшении облучения при рентгенодиагностике. ж. Медицинская радиология, т. IV, вып. 12, 63-65, 1959. # Ставицкий Р. В. Рентгенметр для измерения лечебных доз. ж. Медицинская радиология т. V, вып. 4, 65-67, 1960. # Ставицкий Р. В. О методах проверки защиты в рентгеновских кабинетах лечебных учреждений. ж. Медицинская радиология т. V, вып. 8 53-54, 1960. # Ставицкий Р. В., Терман А. В. О классификации дозиметрических приборов ж. Медицинская радиология т 1, вып. 3, 80-81, 1960. # Ставицкий Р. В., Терман А. В. Использование дозиметрической аппаратуры в санитарной практике. ж. Гигиена и санитария, 8, 53-57, 1961. # Терман А. В., Ставицкий Р. В. К вопросу о проверке и расчете защиты в рентгеновских кабинетах. ж. Гигиена и санитария, 12, 38-40, 1965. # Ставицкий Р. В., Фридман Е. Г. Оценка степени облучения исследуемых при применении электронно-оптических преобразователей изображения. ж. Вестник рентгенологии и радиологии 2, 1966. # Ставицкий Р.В. Энергетические характеристики рентгеновского излучения при максимальных напряжениях 40-120 кв. Атомн.энергия,1966, т.21, в.4,с.306-308. # Ставицкий Р.В.,Гамалея А.Н.,Донской М.Д.,Шведова Т.Ж. Сравнительные дозиметрические характеристики статических методов рентгенотерапии опухолей матки. Медицинская радиология,1966,№3,12-19. # Ставицкий Р.В., Гамалея А.Н., Донской М.Д., Шведова Т.Ж. К вопросу о выборе оптимальных методов гамма-терапии злокачественных опухолей легких. Медицинская радиология,1966, № 4,3-8. # Ставицкий Р.В., Варин А.Н., Квасов В.А.,Пасынкова И.Е.. Исследование неравномерных дозных полей рентгеновского излучения с помощью тканеэквивалентного сцинтилляционного детектора. В кн.: Новости мед. приборостроения статей, ВНИИМП,1969, в. 3, с. 120-124. # Ставицкий Р.В, Ярковой Э.А. Об ошибках определения экспозиционной дозы гамма-излучения методом ИФК. В кн.: Вопросы гигиены, эпидемиологии и организации здравоохранения : статей / М-во здравоохранения СССР. Центр. ин-т усовершенствования врачей ; Под ред. проф. А. С. Архипова.М.,1969,47. – 525 экз. # Ставицкий Р.В.,Долмат Е.С. Определение средних значений гонадных доз излучений при рентгенологических исследованиях. В кн.: Физико-химические методы в исследованиях биологических объектов и солевых систем. Иркутск,1970,23-29. # Ставицкий Р.В, Ярковой Э.А., Хетеев М.В. Исследование области накопления для гамма-излучения источников малой активности. Атомная энергия, 1970, 29,5,366. # Ставицкий Р.В., Ярковой Э.А. Об ошибках градуировки пленок ИФК с дифференциальными фильтрами при энергиях квантового излучения выше 400 Кэв. Мед. радиология, №2,1971,64-66. # Красюк Н.Н. К вопросу о миграции ртути, содержащейся в некоторых пестицидах, в биологических целях / Н.Н. Красюк, В.Н. Жуленко, В.В. Ставицкий // Гигиена и санитария. – 1972. – No 11. – С. 51–54. # Ставицкий Р.В., Дерменджиев Х.Т., Долмат Е.С. Радиационно-гигиеническая оценка рентгенологических исследований. Гигиена и санитария. 1973. № 6. С. 47-51. # Ставицкий Р.В., Дерменджиев Х.Т. Гигиеническая характеристика генетически значимых доз за счет рентгенологических исследований. Гигиена и санитария. 1973. № 8. С. 48-50. # Ставицкий Р.В., Козлов Ю.П., Сизов А.Д., Хроленко Т.Г. Использование термохемилюминесцентции для тканевой дозиметрии. Медицинская радиология. 1973. Т. 18. № 8. С. 47-52. # Байракова Д.А., Дерменджиев Х.Т., Иванов Д.Б., Ставицкий Р.В. Цитогенетическая характеристика облучения при медицинских рентгенологических исследованиях. Гигиена и санитария. 1973. № 10. С. 46-48. # Ставицкий Р.В. Гонадные дозы облучения пациентов при рентгеновских исследованиях. Медицинская радиология. 1974. Т. 19. № 8. С. 32-37. # Ставицкий Р.В., Хетеев М.В. Исследование зависимости кривой возрастания ионизации от условий формирования пучка гамма-излучения. Медицинская радиология,1974,II,53-59. # Хетеев М.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Спектральные характеристики γ-излучения Co-60, рассеянного в тонких радиаторах. Медицинская радиология,1974, № 7,63-66. # Хетеев М.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Спектральные факторы накопления в тонких плоских радиаторах. В кн.: Радиационная техника : сборник / Государственный комитет по использованию атомной энергии СССР, Всесоюзный научно-исследовательский институт радиационной техники. – Москва : Атомиздат, 1974,вып.9,355-363. # Хетеев М.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Определение спектрального состава γ-излучения Cs-137, рассеянного в тонких плоских радиаторах. В кн.: Радиационная техника : сборник / Государственный комитет по использованию атомной энергии СССР, Всесоюзный научно-исследовательский институт радиационной техники. – Москва : Атомиздат, 1974,вып.10. # Ставицкий Р.В., Хетеев М.В. К саморассеянию в малогабаритных источниках γ-излучения. Атомная энергия, 1974,37,2,159. # Ставицкий Р.В. Оценка погрешности измерений при использовании различных дозиметрических систем. Медицинская радиология. 1975. Т. 20. № 2. С. 50-54. # Голиков В.Я., Сизов А.Д., Ставицкий Р.В, Хроленко Т.Г. Влияние общего однократного облучения на хемилюминесценцию сухих препаратов плазмы крови (предварительное сообщение). Медицинская радиология, 1975. # Голиков В.Я., Ставицкий Р.В. Проблема оценки тканевой дозы квантового излучения. Гигиена и Санитария, 1975. # Lebedev L.A., Ivanov V.I., Sidorov V.P., Stavitsky R.V. Physical principles of the optimization of X-ray studies. Медицинская радиология. 1984. Т. 29. № 10. С. 56-60. # Vorobjev E.I., Stavitsky R.V., Kniznikov V.A. Radiation exposure of the population in the USSR due to medical diagnostic procedures. Radiation Protection Dosimetry. 1985. Т. 11. № 1. С. 35-40. # Васильев В. Н., Сидорин В. П., Ставицкий Р. В. // Мед. техника. 1985. №1. С. 37-41 # Vasil’ev V.N., Sidorin V.P., Stavitskii R.V. The emission spectra of therapeutic X-ray sets. Biomedical Engineering. 1985. Т. 19. № 1. С. 22-25. # Ставицкий Р.В., Фридман Е.Г., Хосидашвили И.Ш. и др. Радиационно-генетическая характеристика разных методик рентгенорадиологического исследования пищевода и желудка. Мед. радиология, 1987, 32, 5, 42-46. # Ставицкий Р. В., Лебедев Л. А., Постников В. А. и др. Эквивалентная доза при рентгенологических исследованиях. Мед радиология, 1987, 32, 7, 49-53. # Stavitskii R.V., Mishkinis B.Y., Volobuev A.I., Denisov P.I., Lapina T.V. Dosimetric characteristics of a digital slot X-ray system giving reduced patient doses. Biomedical Engineering. 1989. Т. 23. № 2. С. 54-56. # Stavitskij R.V., Vasil’ev V.N., Lebedev L.A., Blinov N.N. A concept of radiation safety in radiodiagnosis and radiotherapy. Медицинская техника. 1991. № 5. С. 23-27. # Stavitskij R.V., Varennikov O.I., Egorova V.A., Astakhova I.V. Automated subsystem of registration and analysis of data on individual dosimetric control. Медицинская радиология. 1991. Т. 36. № 10. С. 42-44. # Kokontsev A.A., Stavitskij R.V., Zhdanov G.P. Assessment of the effects of topometric errors on the accuracy of irradiation dosage. Медицинская техника. 1992. № 6. С. 22-23. # Stavitskij R.V., Vasil’ev V.N. New data on irradiation risks and limited doses. Медицинская техника. 1992. № 6. С. 28-29. # Vasiliev V.N., Stavitsky R.V., Oshomkov Yu.V. Reduction of the scattered radiation during X-ray examination with screen-film systems. Nuclear Tracks and Radiation Measurements. 1993. Т. 21. № 1. С. 187-190. # Stavitskij R.V. X-ray dose meter (INDOR-C). Медицинская техника. 1993. № 6. С. 35-36. # Sidorov V.S., Stavitskij R.V., Tombak M.I. X-ray examination of the colon (irrigography) with low-dose load of the patient. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1994. Т. 39. № 3. С. 59-62. # Stavitskij R.V. Current trends in radiation safety and dosimetry in radiation diagnosis. Вестник рентгенологии и радиологии. 1994. Т. 69. № 2. С. 43-45. # Stavitskij R.V., Vorob’ev Y.I., Kuz’mina T.B., Lebedenko I.M. Quantitative assessment of efficacy of radiotherapy of malignant tumours. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1994. Т. 39. № 2. С. 54-59. # Stavitskij R.V. Radiation protection problem in radiodiagnosis. Медицинская техника. 1995. № 1. С. 17-20. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Бурдина И.И. Применение сканирующей денситометрии и компьютерной томографии для оценки эффекта лечения опухоли. Медицинская техника. 1995. № 3. С. 20-29. # Stavitskij R.V., Guslistyj V.P., Zubrikhina G.P. Automatic classifying system (ACS) for identification of radiation risk groups. Медицинская техника. 1994. № 6. С. 9-12. # Васильев В.Н., Трушин В.И., Ставицкий Р.В. Особенности формирования доз внутреннего облучения у населения контролируемых территорий после аварии на ЧАЭС // Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1995. Т. 40. № 1. С. 7-10. # Stavitskij R.V., Zamyatin O.A., Varennikov O.I., Astakhov I.V. Assessment of dose load of personnel in intratissue gamma beam therapy. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1995. Т. 40. № 1. С. 61-65. # Stavitskii R.V., Kokontsev A.A., Kalmykov L.Z., Lebedenko I.M. Metrological support of clinical dosimetry. Biomedical Engineering. 1996. Т. 30. № 5. С. 242-248. # Burdina I.I., Lebedenko I.M., Stavitskij R.V. Roentgenodensitometric data in assessment of changes in tissue structure. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1996. Т. 41. № 1. С. 58-61. # Stavitskij R.V., Rozhkova N.I., Doshanskij V.Yu., Seryakov V.N., Bondar' A.N., Lebedenko I.M., Burdina I.I. Use of programme package for comparison of X-ray tissue films during treatment. Медицинская техника. 1997. № 5. С. 9-11. # Stavitskii R.V., Rozhkova N.I., Doshanskii V.Yu., Seryakov V.N., Bondar' A.N., Lebedenko I.M., Burdina I.I. A software package for comparing the X-ray images of tissues during medical treatment. Biomedical Engineering. 1997. Т. 31. № 5. С. 250-253. # Ставицкий Р. В. Гуслистый В.П., Беридзе А.Д. Определение «малых» доз радиационного воздействия путём аналитической обработки показателей крови // Мед. Радиол. и радиац. безопасность. 1998. Т. 43. No1. С.58–61. # Ставицкий Р.В., Блинов Н.Н., Варшавский Ю.В., Лебедев Л.А., Сергиенко Н.Н., Фрид Е.С., Бархударов Р.М. Дозовые нагрузки на взрослых пациентов при рентгенологических исследованиях. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 1998. Т. 43. № 1. С. 66-70. # Lebedenko I.M., Mikhina Z.P., Stavitskij R.V., Vasil'ev V.N., Panshin G.A., Kokontsev A.A., Sergeev I.E. Quantitative assessment of the efficiency of radiation therapy. Медицинская техника. 1998. № 8. С. 3-5. # Ставицкий Р.В., Мухортов С.А. Автоматизированная классифицирующая система в установлении эффекта облучения после рентгенологического исследования / В сборнике: Современные вопросы диагностики. Сборник научно-практических работ. Под ред. В.Ф. Чеганова, А.К. Ковешникова. Барнаул, 1998. С. 95-97. # Lebedenko I.M., Mikhina Z.P., Stavitskij R.V., Vasil'ev V.N., Panshin G.A., Kokontsev A.A., Sergeyev I.E. Quantitative assessment of the efficiency of radiation therapy for malignant neoplasms: computed tomographic data. Медицинская техника. 1998. № 4. С. 5-9. # Гуслистый В.П., Лебедев Л.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Блинов Н.Н., Жанина Т.В. Автоматизированная классифицирующая система (АКС) // Кровь-индикатор состояния организма и его систем: Под ред. Р.В.Ставитского.-М.:МНПИ, 1999.-С.21-34. # Lebedenko I.M., Mikhina Z.P., Stavitskii R.V., Vasil'ev V.N., Pan'shin G.A., Kokontsev A.A., Sergeev I.E. Quantitative assessment of efficacy of radiation therapy. Biomedical Engineering. 1999. Т. 32. № 4. С. 183-186. # Lebedenko I.M., Mikhina Z.P., Stavitskii R.V., Vasil'Ev V.N., Kokontsev A.A., Sergeev I.E. A Quantitative method for assessing the efficacy of radiation therapy of malignant tumors based on computer tomography. Biomedical Engineering. 1999. Т. 32. № 4. С. 187-192. # Stavitskij R.V., Zhanina T.V., Murashov A.I., Kovalev A.S. Control of effective doses in X-ray studies. Медицинская техника. 1999. № 2. С. 39-44. # Stavitskii R.V., Zhanina T.V., Murashov A.I., Kovalev A.S. Control of effective doses in X-ray examinations. Biomedical Engineering. 1999. Т. 33. № 2. С. 97-103. # Stavitskiǐ R.V., Pan'shin G.A., Lebedenko I.M., Guslistiǐ V.P., Seliverstov A.A., Mikheechev A.D., Vasil'ev A.E. Monitoring the changes of the lesion and of the patient's health condition in the course of radiotherapy. Вопросы онкологии. 1999. Т. 45. № 1. С. 42-48. # Stavitskii R.V., Zhanina T.V., Murashov A.I., Kovalev A.S., Lebedev L.A., Mamaev S.V. Hardware monitoring of effective doses in X-ray examinations. Biomedical Engineering. 1999. Т. 33. № 4. С. 198-199. # Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Zhanina T.V., Seliverstov A.A., Lebedenko I.M., Mikheichev A.S. Determination of dose load and dose-effect curves in patients undergoing X-ray examinations. Biomedical Engineering. 1999. Т. 33. № 5. С. 235-238. # Босин В.Ю., Ставицкий Р.В., Сергиенко Н.Н., Лукин Л.И., Фрид Е.С. Контроль дозовых нагрузок на детей при рентгенологических исследованиях. Радиология - практика. 2000. № 2. С. 31-35. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Паньшин Г.А. Подходы к нормированию пределов облучения здоровых органов при лучевой терапии злокачественных заболеваний. Российский онкол. журнал, 2001. №1.-с.32-36. # Stavitskij R.V., Guslistyj V.P., Lebedev L.A., Lebedenko I.M., Seliverstov A.A., Antropov V.N., Latypova I.I., Malaeva N.S. Use of an automatic classifying system for follow-up of the population. Медицинская техника. 2001. № 5. С. 30-33. # Stavitskii R.V., Guslistyi V.P., Lebedev L.A., Lebedenko I.M., Seliverstov A.A., Antropov V.N., Latypova I.I., Malaeva N.S. Use of an automatic classifying system for dispensary examination of the population. Biomedical Engineering. 2001. Т. 35. № 5. С. 260-263. # Stavitskij R.V., Guslistyj V.P., Miroshnichenko I.V., Karklinskaya O.N., Ryabinina I.D., Kosova I.P., Stolpnikova V.N., Malaeva N.S., Latypova I.I., Lebedev L.A. Application of pattern recognition methods for evaluating the immune status in patients. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 2001. Т. 46. № 3. С. 22-27. # Ставицкий Р.В. Анализ эффектов действия малых доз ионизирующего излучения. Обзор / Р.В. Ставицкий, Л.А. Лебедев, А.В. Мехеечев, Т.В. Жанина // Медицинская техника. 2002. Т. 47. No2. С. 37-43. # Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Mekheechev A.V., Zhanina T.V. Analysis of effects induced by low-dose ionizing radiation. Biomedical Engineering. 2002. Т. 36. № 2. С. 108-114. # Stavitskij R.V., Lebedev L.A., Mekheechev A.V., Zhanina T.V. Analysis of small-dosage ionizing radiation-induced changes in the human health status. Медицинская техника. 2002. № 4. С. 38-43. # Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Mekheechev A.V., Zhanina T.V. Analysis of changes in state of health induced by low-dose ionizing radiation. Biomedical Engineering. 2002. Т. 36. № 4. С. 227-233. # Stavitskij R.V., Kaprin A.D., Latypova I.I., Vasil'ev I.N., Malaeva N.S., Lebedenko I.M., Lebedev L.A., Ivanenko K.V. The application of urine analysis for health status evaluation by automated classifying system. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 2002. Т. 47. № 2. С. 46-48. # Паньшин Г.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Сотников В.М., Измайлов Т.Р. Контроль состояния организма в процессе лучевой терапии и изменения плотности патологического очага при лучевой терапии периферического рака легкого. Вестник РНЦРР МЗ РФ, 2003, №3. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Степанова Л.А. и др. Международный медицинский журнал. 2003, Т.6, №3 – с.257-260. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Мехеечев А.В., Zhanina T.V. Некоторые вопросы действия малых доз ионизирующего излучения. Медицинская радиология и радиационная безопасность. 2003. Т. 48. № 1. С. 30-39. # Stavitskij R.V., Lebedev L.A., Mikheenko S.G., Ermolaev I.V. An analytical method of processing the peripheral blood tests to assess the effect of low radiation produced on the body. Медицинская техника. 2003. № 2. С. 24-29. # Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Mikheenko S.G., Ermolaev I.V. An analytical method for processing peripheral blood counts and its use for determining the effect of low radiation doses on the human body. Biomedical Engineering. 2003. Т. 37. № 2. С. 95-100. # Kovyazin V.A., Stepanova L.A., Lebedev L.A., Stavitskij R.V., Stavitskaya M.K., Kravchenko M.V., Lebedenko I.M. An analytic evaluation of the peripheral blood changing parameters on the condition of the organism and its systems. Медицинская техника. 2004. № 2. С. 13-16. # Kovyazin V.A., Stepanova L.A., Lebedev L.A., Stavitskii R.V., Stavitskaya M.K., Lebedenko I.M., Kravchenko M.V. Analytical assessment of the effect of changes in peripheral blood parameters on the state of the human body and its systems. Biomedical Engineering. 2004. Т. 38. № 2. С. 66-69. # Каприн, А.Д. Рентгеноурологические исследования и дозовые нагрузки на пациентов / А.Д. Каприн, А.А. Костин, А.В. Меских, А.Б. Блинов, Р.В. Ставицкий, Н.В. Харченко // Радиология - Практика. - 2005. - С. 22-26. # Антропов В.Н., Денисенко О.И., Ставицкий Р.В., Лобов Д.П., Васильев В.Н., Лебедев Л.Н., Михеенко С.Г. Динамический контроль состояния здоровья сотрудников радиологических отделений брянского областного онкологического диспансера. Медицинская техника. 2006. № 2. С. 29-30. # Antropov V.N., Denisenko O.N., Stavitskii R.V., Lobov D.P., Vasil'ev V.N., Lebedev L.N., Mikheenko S.G. Dynamic monitoring of health of personnel of the radiology department of Bryansk regional oncological dispensary. Biomedical Engineering. 2006. Т. 40. № 2. С. 84-85. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Васильев В.Н., Михеечев А.В., Михеенко С.Г., Ян А.М., Бархударов Р.М., Кравченко М.В., Лобов Д.П., Иванова В.В., Лобова Е.Н. Приборно-аналитический метод оценки состояния здоровья организма и его систем после радиационного воздействия. Медицинская техника. 2006. № 3. С. 7-10. # Stavitskii R.V., Vasil'ev V.N., Mikheechev A.V., Yan A.M., Lobov D.P., Ivanova V.V., Lobova E.N., Lebedev L.A., Mikheenko S.G., Barkhudarov R.M., Kravchenko M.V. Instrumental-analytical method for estimation of health state of the body and its systems after exposure to radiation. Biomedical Engineering. 2006. Т. 40. № 3. С. 113-116. # Ставицкий Р.В., Бахрударов Р.М., Лебедев Л.А., Ян А.М., Васильев В.П., Михеечев А.В., Михеенко С.Г., Кравченко М.В., Лобова Е.Н., Лобов Д.П. Подход к снижению облучения при профилактических рентгенологических исследованиях. Медицинская техника. 2006. № 4. С. 31-32. # Stavitskii R.V., Barkhudarov R.M., Yan A.M., Vasil'ev V.N., Mikheechev A.V., Lobova E.N., Lobov D.P., Lebedev L.A., Mikheenko S.G., Kravchenko M.V. An approach to decreasing dose load in prophylactic X-ray examination. Biomedical Engineering. 2006. Т. 40. № 4. С. 191-193. # Кравченко М.В., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Васильев В.Н., Лобов Д.П., Михеечев А.В., Михеенко С.Г., Ян А.М., Иванова В.В. Использование аналитического комплекса АКС ЭНОФИТ для обследования больших групп населения. Медицинская физика. 2006. № 2 (30). С. 35-38. # Кравченко М.В., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Васильев В.Н., Лобов Д.П., Михеечев А.В., Ян А.М., Иванова В.В., Михеенко С.Г. Использование аналитического комплекса АКС-ЭНОФИТ для обследования больших групп населения. Медицинская техника. 2006. № 4. С. 41-43. # Kravchenko M.V., Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Vasil'ev V.N., Lobov D.P., Mikheechev A.V., Mikheenko S.G., Yan A.M., Ivanova V.V. Use of the AKS-ENOFIT analytical system for mass-scale examinations. Biomedical Engineering. 2006. Т. 40. № 4. С. 203-206. # Ставицкий Р.В., Бархударов P.M., Михееечев А.В., Лебедев Л.А., Михеенко С.Г., Лобов Д.П. Основные критерии оценки состояния здоровья при радиационном воздействии. Альманах клинической медицины. 2006. № 10. С. 90-95. # Ставицкий Р.В., Коконцев А.А., Блинов А.Б., Лебедев А.Л., Лобов Д.П. Контроль облучения детей при рентгенологических исследованиях. Радиология - практика. 2007. № 4. С. 64-67. # Каприн А.Д., Титова В.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Меских А.В. Оценка степени повреждения мочевыделительной системы при лучевой терапии рака женских половых органов. Вопросы онкологии. 2007. Т. 53. № 4. С. 482-483. # Алекян Б.Г., Ставицкий Р.В., Стаферов А.В., Плаутин О.Н. Радиационная безопасность / Руководство по рентгеноэндоваскулярной хирургии сердца и сосудов Бокерия Л.А., Алекян Б.Г. Под редакцией Л.А.Бокерия, Б.Г.Алекяна, М.Анри. Москва, 2008. С. 175-194. # Владимиров Л.В., Ставицкий Р.В., Болдин А.В., Плаутин О.Н., Лебеденко И.М., Лыги В.А., Тихомиров П.А., Блинов, А.Б. К проблеме метрологического обеспечения лучевой терапии. Медицинская техника. 2008. № 5. С. 16-19. # Vladimirov L.V., Lygin V.A., Stavitskii R.V., Boldin A.V., Plautin O.N., Tikhomirov P.A., Lebedenko I.M., Blinov A.B. On the problem of metrological assurance of radiation therapy. Biomedical Engineering. 2008. Т. 42. № 5. С. 239-242. # Ставицкий Р.В., Плаутин О.Н., Болдин А.В. Радиационная безопасность персонала рентгеновских кабинетов. Радиология - практика. 2008. № 3. С. 42-43. # Ставицкий Р.В., Титова В.А., Добровольская Н.Ю., Плаутин О.Н., Телиянц А.Ф., Коконцев А.А., Лебедев А.Л., Рерберг А.Г. Дозиметрический и математический контроль эффекта лучевой терапии рака шейки матки. Медицинская техника. 2009. № 5. С. 23-26. # Stavitskii R.V., Titova V.A., Dobrovol'skaya N.Y., Plautin O.N., Teliyants A.F., Kokontsev A.A., Lebedev A.L., Rerberg A.G. Dosimetric and mathematical monitoring of the effect of X-ray therapy of cervical cancer. Biomedical Engineering. 2009. Т. 43. № 5. С. 217-220. # Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Паньшин Г.А. Неинвазивный динамический контроль в процессе лечения онкологических заболеваний. Медицинская техника. 2009. № 1. С. 32-35. # Stavitskii R.V., Lebedev L.A., Pan'Shin G.A. Noninvasive dynamic monitoring of therapy of oncological patients. Biomedical Engineering. 2009. Т. 43. № 1. С. 36-39. # Ставицкий Р.В., Паньшин Г.А., Титова В.А., Тихомиров П.А., Плаутин О.Н., Рерберг А.Г., Полянская Е.В., Шипилова А.Н. Характер радиационных повреждений организма при лучевой терапии рака шейки матки. Вопросы онкологии. 2009. Т. 55. № 2. С. 201-204. # Stavitskii R.V., Solodkii V.A., Lebedev A.L., Plautin O.N. A system for quantitative assessment of human health status. Biomedical Engineering. 2010. Т. 44. № 4. С. 148-153. # Ставицкий Р.В., Солодкий В.А., Лебедев А.Л., Плаутин О.Н. Система количественной оценки состояния здоровья человека. Медицинская техника. 2010. № 4 (262). С. 31-36. # Солодкий В.А., Иванова В.В., Паньшин Г.А., Ставицкий Р.В. Возможности применения радиофармацевтического препарата "октреотида 111IN" в онкологической практике. Радиология - практика. 2010. № 4. С. 42-48. # Кешелава В.В., Добровольская Н.Ю., Ставицкий Р.В., Подольская М.В., Квиникадзе Р.Д. Эффективность комплексного лечения рака шейки матки с применением вируса болезни Ньюкасла. Радиология - практика. 2010. № 5. С. 38-45. # Ставицкий Р.В., Солодкий В.А., Паньшин Г.А., Добровольская Н.Ю., Лебеденко И.М., Лебедев А.Л., Плаутин О.Н. Оценка состояния организма и его систем в процессе лечения с использованием его гомеостатической реакции. Радиология - практика. 2010. № 5. С. 46-53. # Добровольская Н.Ю., Лебедев Л.А., Лебедев А.Л., Новожилов Ю.Б., Ставицкий Р.В. Химиолучевая терапия рака шейки матки. методика оценки состояния организма и его систем. Радиология - практика. 2011. № 3. С. 53-61. # Блинов А.Б., Новожилов Ю.Б., Ставицкий Р.В. Дополнительный модуль к программно- аппаратному комплексу АКС-ЭНОФИТ. Медицинская физика. 2012. № 2 (54). С. 25-28. # Смердин С.В., Цыбульская Ю.А., Шутихина И.В., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Коков Л.С., Селюкова Н.В. Поиск персонифицированного подхода в диагностике пациентов с туберкулезным спондилитом. Сеченовский вестник. 2014. № 4 (18). С. 41-47. # Лебеденко И.М., Чернявская Т.З., Ставицкий Р.В., Плаутин О.Н., Смыслов А.Ю. Технический контроль состояния организма и его систем в процессе химиолучевой терапии и трансплантации костного мозга при острых лейкозах. Медицинская техника. 2014. № 5 (287). С. 32-36. # Цыбульская Ю.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Шутихина И.В., Селюкова Н.В., Батурин О.В., Смердин С.В., Коков Л.С. Комплексная клинико-лучевая диагностика туберкулеза позвоночника. Туберкулез и социально-значимые заболевания. 2015. № 3. С. 75-76. # Цыбульская Ю.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Шутихина И.В., Селюкова Н.В., Батурин О.В., Смердин С.В., Коков Л.С. Туберкулезный спондилит - комплексная клиниколучевая диагностика. Медицинский альянс. 2015. № 1. С. 226-227. # Цыбульская Ю.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Лебеденко И.М., Смердин С.В., Шутихина И.В., Коков Л.С., Батурин О.В. Количественный подход к диагностике поражения костно-суставной системы при туберкулезном спондилите. Медицинский вестник Северного Кавказа. 2015. Т. 10. № 3. С. 212-217. # Lebedenko I.M., Chernjavskaja T.Z., Stavitskiy R.V., Plautin O.N., Smyslov A.Y. Technical monitoring of the patient’s body and its systems in acute leukemia subjected to chemoradiotherapy and bone marrow transplantation. Biomedical Engineering. 2015. Т. 48. № 5. С. 264-269. # Гавриков Б.М., Лебеденко И.М., Пестрякова Н.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Об одном статистическом методе оценивания состояния здоровья человека. Труды Института системного анализа Российской академии наук. 2016. Т. 66. № 2. С. 54-59. # Лебеденко И.М., Гавриков Б.М., Ставицкий Р.В., Громушкина Е.В. Количественная оценка размера и плотности опухоли по изображениям компьютерной томографии при адаптивной лучевой терапии. Вопросы онкологии. 2016. Т. 62. № 1. С. 67-71. # Гавриков Б.М., Пестрякова Н.В., Ставицкий Р.В. О свойствах обучающих множеств. Информационные технологии и вычислительные системы. 2018. № 4. С. 97-107. Материалы конференций # Ставицкий Р.В. Методика регистрации лучевых нагрузок при рентгенодиагностике. I-я республ. конф. по радиац.гигиене.Матер.конф.,Рига, 1996, с.165-166. # Ставицкий Р.В.,Козлов Ю.Л., Сизов А.Д., Федин В.Ф., Хроленко Т.Г. Использование метода сверхслабой хемилюминесценции в тканевой дозиметрии. В кн.: Труды IX Всесоюзного съезда рентгенологов-радиологов. Тбилиси,1970. # Ставицкий Р.В, Ярковой Э.А., Хетеев М.В. Исследования рассеянного излучения в "точечных источниках" гамма-излучения. В кн.: Материалы II научно-практической конференции по радиационной безопасности.М.,1970,54-56. # Кротков Ф.Г., Ставицкий Р.В. Медицинская рентгенология и проблема радиационной безопасности населения. В кн.: Радиационно-гигиеническая оценка лучевых воздействий на население при рентгенологических исследованиях : Материалы гор. науч.-практ. конф. / Центр. науч.-исслед. рентгено-радиол. ин-т МЗ СССР. Ленингр. науч.-исслед. ин-т радиац. гигиены МЗ РСФСР. Ленингр. гор. отд. здравоохранения ; коллегия: К. Б. Тихонов (отв. ред.) и др.. – Л.,1971,6. – 400 экз. # Кротков Ф.Г., Ставицкий Р.В, Дермендзиев Х.Т. Оценка радиационной опасности при рентгенологических исследованиях - комплексная рентгенологическая и гигиеническая проблема. В кн.: Радиационно-гигиеническая оценка лучевых воздействий при рентгенодиагностических исследованиях : Материалы симпозиума / Ленингр. науч.-исслед. ин-т радиац. гигиены МЗ РСФСР. Центр. Науч.-исслед. рентгено-радиол. ин-т МЗ СССР. Моск. науч.-исслед. рентгено-радиол. ин-т МЗ РСФСР ; П. В. Рамзаев (пред.) и др.. – Л.,1972,3-4. – 500 экз. Тезисы # Ставицкий Р. В. Дозиметрические характеристики средств коллективной индивидуальной защиты в рентгеновских кабинетах лечебных учреждений В кн. "Гигиена труда при работе с радиоактивными веществами и источниками ионизирующих излучений" (тезисы докладов расширенного симпозиума) 31-32, 1961. # Ставицкий Р. В., Фридман Е. Г. Сравнительная оценка лучевых нагрузок при использовании электронно-оптических преобразователей и рентгенотелевидения. В кн. "Труды VIII Всесоюзного съезда рентгенологов и радиологов (тезисы докладов)"., 207-208, 1964. # Ставицкий Р.В., Пасынкова И.Е., Умнова Л.Д. Сравнительные дозиметрические характеристики распределения энергии рентгеновского, γ- и тормозного излучения в кожном покрове. В. кн. Тезисы докладов на конференции "Воздействие ионизирующих излучений на кожу". (Декабрь 1970 г.). ИБФ,М.,1970,28-30. # Ставицкий Р.В. Исследование дозных распределений в неоднородных полях квантовых излучений. Тезисы докладов V конференц. рентгенологов и радиологов Прибалтийских республик,Вильнюс,1972,181-183. Препринты # Васильев, В. Н. Поглощенная доза в тканеэквивалентной среде при облучении низкоэнергетическими фотонами / В. Н. Васильев, В. П. Сидорин, Р. В. Ставицкий. – Москва, 1986. — 23 с. – (Препр. / Моск. инж.-физ. ин-т ; 028-86). – 150 экз. # Лебедев В. А., Сидорин В. П., Ставицкий Р. В. Снижение уровня обслуживания населения на основе оптимизации режимов основных видов рентгеноскопических исследований Препр. ЦНИИатоминформ-ОН-01-88. – 1988. # Гавриков Б.М., Гавриков М.Б., Лебеденко И.М., Пестрякова Н.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Метод оценивания состояния здоровья человека. Препринты ИПМ им. М.В. Келдыша. 2017. № 8. С. 1-18. # Гавриков Б.М., Гавриков М.Б., Пестрякова Н.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Структура базы обучения статистического классификатора состояний систем организма человека. Препринты ИПМ им. М.В. Келдыша. 2018. № 255. С. 1-40. Патенты и авторские свидетельства # Рентгенометр для измерения лечебных доз при рентгенотерапии. Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 122218 A1, 01.01.1959. Заявка № 617920 от 29.01.1959. Бюллетень изобретения, 17. # Способ тканевой дозиметрии. Козлов Ю.П., Сизов А.Д., Ставицкий Р.В., Федин В.А., Хроленко Т.Г. Авторское свидетельство SU 339281 A1, 24.05.1972. Заявка № 1475783/31-16 от 30.09.1970. # Устройство для моделирования суммарных дозных распределений при многопольной лучевой терапии. Беляков Е.К., Воронин В.В., Колосова В.Ф., Марова Ю.М., Москалев А.И., Ставицкий Р.В., Яровой В.С. Авторское свидетельство SU 441733 A1, 15.11.1974. Заявка № 1635881/31-16 от 01.04.1971. # Устройство для контактной лучевой терапии. Хетеев М.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 472524 A1, 25.11.1975. Заявка № 1955355/28-13 от 21.09.1973. # Способ определения поглощенной дозы ионизирующего излучения биологическими тканями. Ставицкий Р.В., Тычинская М.П., Сапрыкина Л.А., Снигирева Г.П., Нестеренко А.Ф. Авторское свидетельство SU 784871 A1, 07.12.1980. Заявка № 2674331 от 18.10.1978. # Device for setting voltage across X-ray tube. Блинов Н.Н., Пятигорский Б.М., Смехов М.Е., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 825003 A1, 30.04.1981. Заявка № 2761413 от 25.04.1979. # Рентгеновский растр. Антропов В.Н., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 862917 A1, 15.09.1981. Заявка № 2860280 от 29.12.1979. # Рентгеновский аппарат. Блинов Н.Н., Громов Г.Д., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 980299 A1, 07.12.1982. Заявка № 3296446 от 08.06.1981. # Способ регулирования радиационного выхода рентгеновского аппарата в ходе его эксплуатации. Блинов Н.Н., Васильев В.Н., Жутяев С.Г., Лебедев Л.А., Сидорин В.П., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 989760 A1, 15.01.1983. Заявка № 3346162 от 28.10.1981. # Рентгеновский аппарат (его варианты). Блинов Н.Н., Громов Г.Д., Жутяев С.Г., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 995393 A1, 07.02.1983. Заявка № 3346164 от 28.10.1981. # Устройство для ротационного облучения объектов. Соколов В.Г., Глезин Ф.И., Ставицкий Р.В., Стрижов Б.А. Авторское свидетельство SU 1156640 A1, 23.05.1985. Заявка № 3458088 от 21.06.1982. # Устройство для построения топографо-анатомических карт поперечного сечения тела человека. Стрижов Б.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Жданов Г.П., Глезин Ф.И. Авторское свидетельство SU 1138120 A1, 07.02.1985. Заявка № 3627695 от 27.07.1983. # Устройство для измерения высокого напряжения на рентгеновской трубке. Лейченко А.И., Блинов Н.Н., Глиберман А.Я., Даниленко Т.В., Ковалев И.И., Четверикова Г.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Мишкинис Б.Я. Авторское свидетельство SU 1233307 A1, 23.05.1986. Заявка № 3784715 от 01.09.1984. # Рентгеновский аппарат. Блинов Н.Н., Лейченко А.И., Лясс Ф.М., Муханов С.В., Ставицкий Р.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 1260782 A1, 30.09.1986. Заявка № 3896884 от 20.05.1985. # Способ изготовления гетерогенного антропоморфного фантома. Васильев В.Н., Лебедев Л.А., Ставицкий Р.В., Варченя В.Ж. Авторское свидетельство SU 1545240 A1, 23.02.1990. Заявка № 4300239 от 27.08.1987. # Способ контроля лечения злокачественных опухолей легких. Харченко В.П., Гончаренко Г.В., Гуревич Л.А., Мелентьева Е.Г., Ставицкий Р.В., Хасидашвили И.Ш., Жданов Г.П. Авторское свидетельство SU 1634253 A1, 15.03.1991. Заявка № 4325459 от 09.11.1987. # Рентгенодиагностический аппарат. Жутяев С.Г., Мишкинис Б.Я., Ставицкий Р.В., Хасидашвили И.Ш. Авторское свидетельство SU 1685272, 15.10.1991. Заявка № 4687579 от 04.05.1989. # Способ определения состояния регионарной вентиляции легких. Ставицкий Р.В., Соколов Е.И., Воробьев Ю.И., Кузьмина Т.Б., Жданов Г.П., Меленчук И.П., Гончаренко Г.В. Авторское свидетельство SU 1695890 A1, 07.12.1991. Заявка № 4736959 от 06.07.1989. # Измерительное устройство для рентгенодиагностического аппарата. Ставицкий Р.В. Патент на изобретение RU 2019919 C1, 15.09.1994. Заявка № 4882229/25 от 23.10.1990. # Способ оценки состояния здоровья пациента, эффекта проводимого лечения и накопленной дозы излучения по анализу крови. Ставицкий Р.В., Гуслистый В.П., Лебедев Л.А., Прокубовский В.И., Кешелава В.В. Патент на изобретение RU 2135997 C1, 27.08.1999. Заявка № 98105436/14 от 19.03.1998. # Лабораторный диагностический прибор. Ставицкий Р.В., Лебедев Л.А., Лебедев А.Л., Смыслов А.Ю., Плаутин О.Н. Патент на полезную модель RU 135899, 27.12.2013. Заявка № 2013113866/15 от 28.03.2013. Примечания Источники * Юбилей. Профессор Роман Владимирович Ставицкий. К 80-летию со дня рождения // Радиология - практика. - 2010. - № 2. - С. 62-63. Категория:Родившиеся в 1930 году Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Учёные по алфавиту Категория:Доктора биологических наук Категория:Учёные СССР